


Tenuous

by Lyviel



Series: Repaired Timeline [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: Klaus doesn’t have any experience with love, not really.





	Tenuous

Klaus doesn’t have any experience with love, not really. Dad was a monster who bought seven children to manipulate and use and mom was a robot programmed to keep them complacent. No, his specialty was disappointment, rejection, and disgust. Even his siblings would probably rather forget he existed.   
  
Well, maybe that wasn’t fair. Ben cared about him. Then again, having to watch Klaus destroy himself on a daily basis couldn’t be easy. He’d consider himself lucky if he hadn’t already lost whatever goodwill Ben had left for him.   
  
So all in all, love was a fairly foreign concept. Familial love was a tenuous thing, and romance? The idea was laughable at best.   
  
But with Dave? God, he makes Klaus think that he really could be loved. Relationships have always been a fleeting if devouring thing with him, but with Dave it’s the gentlest of first kisses, or warm solid arms around him when he thinks he might fall apart, making him feel far safer than anyone should in a war zone. And against all his expectations, it lasts no matter the hardship.   
  
Dave is so soft, so kind, and it makes Klaus wish he was as well. He makes him want to be all the things he always thought he was too fucked up to be. Dave can’t fix him, it doesn’t work like that, but maybe Klaus can be strong knowing he doesn’t have to do this alone anymore. And for the first time in a long time, he thinks he could deserve happiness.


End file.
